


Ice That Melts the Tips

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沿用“The House Rules”的背景</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice That Melts the Tips

刷出埃里克森的那条状态之后，范佩西偏过头一脸幸灾乐祸地看向了博格坎普。

“哈！终于有人点你了！”

博格坎普放下手中的杂志，疑惑地扫了一眼对方的手机屏幕，定格画面中裸着上身被淋成落汤鸡的丹麦小甜菜的表情看上去很是无辜。这项名为“ALS冰桶挑战”的公益活动他听说过，虽然有些惊讶这样的活动为何能够风靡全球，但带着公益二字的想来总不会是坏事，至少从宣传效果来说是相当让人惊叹的。

当然，并不热衷于社交网络的博格坎普会知道这项活动还得归功于此时正窝在他怀里兴致勃勃地刷着手机的范佩西——他被点名的时间显然已经超过了24个小时，为此，未被回应而倍感丢脸的德容已经往博格坎普家打了不下五个催命电话了。

范佩西的表现却是出奇地淡定。

「反正接不接受挑战都会捐款的，时间不是问题！」

而现在，看着范佩西跟猫咪偷了腥似的表情，博格坎普觉得自己大概已经猜到他迟迟不肯接受挑战的原因了。范佩西的心思总是格外地好猜，他甚至不知道这到底算是好事还是坏事，“所以？”

“我也还没回应，正好可以一起来！”范佩西心情相当好地关掉了手机，从博格坎普怀里坐起了身，扭过身子看向对方，“冰块我也都准备好了，放在冰箱里——你想在哪里录？浴室还是泳池？”

有那么一个瞬间，博格坎普以为自己听到的问题是“你想在哪里做？浴室还是泳池？”——当然他马上就明白了这两个问题之间其实并没有什么本质上的区别，凭他对范佩西那格外好猜的心思的了解。尽管如此，他还是客观而正直地提出了自己的见解，“浴室的空间比较小，而且采光不好，在泳池边录像的效果会更好一些。”

他希望范佩西也能尽量正直地去理解这句话。

 

当范佩西提着两桶冰水走向泳池时，博格坎普已经搬来了一张沙滩躺椅和一只木质的矮凳。起先他质问了一下自己为何又对罗宾千奇百怪的要求如此百依百顺，但很快他又想道，这只是个公益活动，他没有理由拒绝。

范佩西放下两只塑料桶，叉腰站在原地思索了几秒。

“只有我们两个人的话，岂不是只能自己浇自己了？”

博格坎普耸耸肩，“米切尔不在家，不然他一定很乐意来浇的。”

范佩西撇了撇嘴，从口袋里摸出手机递给博格坎普，然后脱掉了上衣搁在一旁的躺椅上。正值夏季，这样光着上身倒也不会感觉到凉意，但博格坎普还是皱了皱眉，低头看向对方提来的冰水，“你加了多少冰块？”

“不多，冰块是刚放进去的，水不会太凉。”

他一边说着，一边径自在凳子上坐下，朝博格坎普招了招手，“这样~丹尼斯，你可以试着取景了，记得把我整个人都拍进去。”他俯过身将其中的一桶水挪到了身前，然后重新坐正了身子好让对方选取个合适的位置进行录像。

“OK，可以开始了。”

“感谢尼格尔·德容的点名，我准备接受冰桶挑战。”范佩西清了清嗓子，一本正经地对着镜头说道，“在这之前，我想点名以下三人：米切尔·博格坎普，帕特里克·克鲁伊维特，以及帕特里克·维埃拉。”

博格坎普很确定对方想点名的无非就是最前面的那个名字，至于后面的，多半只是一会儿想不到别的名字便连续点了同名的两个人。他对着镜头里的范佩西无奈地笑了笑，然后看着对方举起冰桶从自己头顶浇了下去——虽然范佩西声称桶里的水并不会太凉，但一向怕冷的他还是在被浇到的瞬间便惊叫出声了。

“小心！”博格坎普将录完像的手机搁在一旁，眼疾手快地捉住了像只兔子一样从凳子上跳起的范佩西的手腕，防止对方脚下一滑跌进身后的泳池里，“地上滑，不要乱跳。”

“你现在的语气听起来像是在教育米切尔。”

范佩西颇为无辜地眨了眨眼睛，顺势用湿漉漉的手臂勾住了博格坎普的脖子，在对方反应过来之前迅速地偷了一个吻，“一个冷冰冰的吻，感觉如何？”

“把衣服穿上，罗宾。”

“等你先拍完再说。”范佩西用搁在一旁的上衣擦了擦手，拿起手机，调出了刚拍好的录像，“自己浇自己看起来真的挺傻的。”撇了撇嘴，这样评价道，“到你了，丹尼斯——你确定要穿着衣服吗？”

“就这样吧。”

博格坎普将冰桶拎到泳池边，朝对方比了个OK的手势，“可以开始了。”他站定，看到对方做出了开始录像的手势，于是对着镜头说道，“我被克里斯蒂安·埃里克森点名参与冰桶挑战的活动，首先感谢克里斯的点名——”他看到范佩西不满地撇了撇嘴，顿觉有些无奈，“然后我想点名以下三人：首先是我的儿子，米切尔，然后是帕特里克·维埃拉——”这下范佩西的表情变得有些得意了起来，于是他继续说道，“以及最后，我想点名蒂埃里·亨利，祝各位好运。”

一大桶冰水从头顶浇下的感觉确实有些刺激，博格坎普抹了把脸，正想开口，录完像的某人已经搁下了手机蹿到他面前，再次伸手勾住了他的脖子，“为什么要和我点一样的？”

“可以少‘祸害’两个人。”

“这是公益活动，又不是什么整蛊游戏。”范佩西反驳道，随即又换了一副恶作剧得逞的表情，“不过你也点了米切尔的话，他肯定不会赖账了——到时候让我来浇他怎么样？”

“这你得自己和他商量。”博格坎普耐心地将对方缠在他身上的双手给拨了下去，“把衣服穿上，罗宾，不然会感冒。”他握着对方的手腕感觉到那里冰凉的皮肤像是被冷冻过一般，于是皱了皱眉，补充道，“你现在整个身子都是冰冷的。”

但范佩西显然不会乖乖听话，他用空着的那只手托住对方的后颈，然后再次不依不挠地吻了上去——这回不再是蜻蜓点水，而是个真枪实弹并且意味明确的深吻。博格坎普用半秒钟的时间感叹了一下自己的预见能力，然后感觉到对方滑溜溜的身子贴了上来，隔着他湿透的T恤讨好似的蹭了蹭。

“那就来做点能让身体暖和起来的事情？”

博格坎普无奈地叹了口气，并不打算回答这个显而易见的问题。

 

 

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 【小番外】
> 
> mitchelbergkamp：我一定不是亲生的……  
> robinvanpersie：回复@mitchelbergkamp 你确实不是我亲生的：）  
> mitchelbergkamp：回复@robinvanpersie 没说你！！……确定不是在报复我上次破坏了你们的“好事”吗？！  
> robinvanpersie：回复@mitchelbergkamp 大人才不会和小孩子计较：）……嗯没错你猜对了。  
> mitchelbergkamp：回复@robinvanpersie ……………………


End file.
